


Caught

by Gunschute



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Other, kiddnapping, something from a prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 15:01:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16536860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gunschute/pseuds/Gunschute
Summary: Barricade has always been good at blending into the shadows. Stalking, watching... catching his prey unawares.It was almost terrifying, how good he was.





	Caught

When the police lights flashed in her side mirrors Mikaela spared a brief moment to thank her ex for insisting her juvie record was erased. But just a brief moment, before the mere thought brought a sour taste to her mouth. It was late, or early if you prefer it— 3:17am. Mikaela had just wanted to go for a good, long ride through the back roads she knew so well. She only wished she'd been paying attention.

 

Mikaela sighed, muttering under her breath as she finally found a suitable place to pull over, turning off her bike and kicking down the kick stand. Reaching up, she also popped up her modular so she could speak more easily with the officer without having to take her entire helmet right off. The cruiser pulled off behind her in a movement so fluid that had she not been too pissed to be paying attention, she'd recognize as being Cybertronian. But by the time she finally properly focused on everything the officer was already practically at her side.

 

Mikaela managed to offer the woman a smile, laughing sheepishly as she reached up and hit her music off, before speaking up, “Going eighty in a fifty zone. Yeah. You want my license and registration?”

 

“If it wouldn't be too much a hassle, yes.” The woman spoke up, her tone smooth and relaxed. It seemed she was likely having a calm, boring night.

 

Mikaela gave a sigh, swinging her leg over the side of her bike and turning around once off. Leaning down to unzip the saddle bag on her side so she could haul out the small coin purse she put everything she needed for such a case in. The zipper only made it halfway before she was aggressively slammed face first into what would be the back seat of her bike, the woman’s hand smoothly slipping up the back of her jacket to grasp the gun she had concealed at the small of her back. And with strength and speed no human should have, it was ripped free. Mikaela was certain it had to be the sudden adrenaline pumping through her veins. She might have seen tells of the gun through the jacket and panicked.

 

But when the safety clicking off was heard over the soft pings of her bike cooling off, there was no way she couldn’t figure out just what was likely happening.

 

“... It's empty, you know. The clip isn't in the gun yet.” Mikaela couldn't keep the smugness from her voice when she pointed that out, eyes darting over to squint at the far away car.  _ 643? _ “Huh. You're still kicking, then?”

 

“You remember me?” The woman almost sounded caught off guard. Before the gun was shoved into an empty holster, both hands being used to haul Mikaela up to her feet once more.

 

“Hard to forget a giant angry cop car that chased you around like some hell hound.” Mikaela grunted, staring the holoform down when she was forced to face her, “What do you want, _Barricade_? I don't know where Sam is. I don't know where the  **_Autobots_ ** are. I cut myself off to live my life. Why can't you Decepticons just leave me alone?”

 

“Oh, I'm not after the Autobots. And Sam is dead.” The woman's hold tightened, starting to drag a now squirming Mikaela towards her alt mode.

 

“Sam's de— oh my God.” She didn't like him, but that didn't mean such news wasn't jarring. It was annoyed how a simple holoform could effectively drag her so easily.

 

“Good riddance, I'd say.” Barricade's door shifted, arm reaching out to grab Mikaela and yank her into his back seat, sealing around her tight. “As for what I  _ want _ ? It's you.”

 


End file.
